Attributes
Attributes represent the basic statistics of a character, and are divided into two categories: base attributes, and linked attributes. All attributes begin at 4 by default; 3 is a pure human average in Tempest. No base attribute can be lowered below 1. At character creation, all characters gain 8 attribute points, to increase any of their attributes up to a maximum of 10 points. Additionally, existing attributes can be lowered in order to raise other attributes by an equivalent amount; a rogue can, for example, lower their Strength to 3 to increase Coordination to 5. Each five points in a base attribute increases its linked attribute by 1 point. Base Attribute's' Strength : The Strength attribute governs a character's physical strength. A character with high Strength is brawny, muscular, and powerful. : Linked Attribute: Power Coordination : The Coordination attribute governs a character's dexterity and agility. A character with high Coordination is fast, agile, and always seems to land on his feet. : Linked Attribute: Agility Vitality : The Vitality attribute governs a character's toughness. A character with high Vitality is tough, durable, and recovers quickly. : A character's Hit Dice are tied to Vitality; the character's maximum Hit Dice are equal to 1/2 of their Vitality, rounded up. : Linked Attribute: Energy Cognition : The Cognition attribute governs a character's knowledge. A character with high Cognition has a good memory, a lot of accumulated knowledge, and a lot of "book smarts". : Linked Attribute: Insight Intelligence : The Intelligence attribute governs a character's intelligence. A character with high Intelligence is able to think quickly, combine concepts and ideas on the fly, and improvise well. : Linked Attribute: Savvy Resilience : The Resilience attribute governs a character's mental fortitude. A character with high Resilience is able to resist distraction or temptation, focus on a single task for long periods, and deal with changes in his or her environment easily. : A character's Clarity is tied to Resilience; the character's maximum Clarity is equal to ten times their Resilience. : Linked Attribute: Will Linked Attributes Linked Attributes are so called because they are linked to a character's base attributes. Power : The Power attribute is a representation of a character's physical brawn. Power is used for displays of physical strength, including skills such as Blades, Blunt, and Intimidate. : Power also increases physical damage dealt; all physical damage dealt by a character is increased by 1/2 of that character's Power, rounded down. Agility : The Agility attribute is a representation of a character's dexterity. Agility is used for displays of swift, fluid motion and precision, including skills such as Acrobatics, Evasion, and Polearms. : Agility also increases the number of swift actions a character can make in a turn. A character can make a number of swift actions per turn equal to 1 + their Agility. Energy : The Energy attribute is a representation of a character's natural vitality. Energy is used for quick healing and fast recovery from negative status effects, but is not used for any skill. : Energy also increases the amount of time a character can exert themselves in combat before becoming fatigued. A character can exert themselves for 5 turns, plus an additional 5 times their Energy. Insight : The Insight attribute is a representation of a character's memory. Insight is used for recalling information and remembering facts, including skills such as Knowledge and Artisan. Savvy : The Savvy attribute is a representation of a character's know-how. Savvy is used for quick thinking and the ability to figure things out, including skills such as Speechcraft, Investigation, and Perception. Will : The Will attribute is a representation of a character's will. Will is used for resisting others, focusing on a subject, or controlling others, but is not used for any skill. Will is also tied to Magic Resistance. Category:Rules Category:Statistics